


【授权翻译】James Gordon的存在危机以及接下来发生的事 James Gordon's Existential Crisis and What Follows

by SimpsonJr



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Denial, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gotham 01x06, M/M, Miscommunication, One-Sided Relationship, Slight Deliberate OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpsonJr/pseuds/SimpsonJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Oswald没能及时拯救Jim于因谋杀被捕，接下来会发生什么呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】James Gordon的存在危机以及接下来发生的事 James Gordon's Existential Crisis and What Follows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [James Gordon's Existential Crisis and What Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554652) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



James Gordan委实心酸。

在三年军旅，四年州立大学，六个月警校和两次调任之后，他如果还不承认这点他就是在自欺欺人。没错，他努力工作，努力生活，努力坚持信念，然而这些并没有让他落得一个好下场。“你只有一个人在战斗，”在他到任的第二天还是第三天，某个戴着帽子、愤世嫉俗满肚子俏皮话的人就这么对他说，“什么样的人会与全世界为敌，Gordan？放轻松点，这是午餐时间！”他当时是否该听进去？也许。但是James是个乐观主义者。James选择去相信英雄、相信宽恕、相信公正，相信他那建立在传统中产阶级美式道德观上的积极成长过程灌输给他的所有良好品质。

如果他不是这样的人，他就会像任何其他有点脑子和自我保护意识的警官那样一枪射穿Oswald Cobblepot的脑袋，加入哥谭黑帮的正义事业。

相反，他正坐在一间六尺四高的牢房里，离他工作的桌子五米远，等待着一级谋杀指控正式到来。

“别担心，我最了解Falcone的一点就是他会罩着他的人，”隔壁牢房里的Harvey这么告诉他，对他关于存在的沉思无动于衷，“你干掉了Cobblepot，你就是他那边的了。”

“真是好消息，”Jim回道。

他失去了他的工作，可能此时也失去了Barbara，如果这事见报，他还会失去他的名誉和Bruce Wayne对他的信任。三年的军旅时光，四年的州立大学，六个月的警校和两次调任，还有他的理想……统统冲进马桶。还有什么意义？

“振作点，小子，这里是哥谭。我们不久就能出去了，”他的搭档继续说着无用的鼓舞之词。

“你为什么不去睡会觉？”Jim建议道，有点不耐烦。

“睡会觉？你觉得我睡得着？你以为我喜欢作我们之间的拉拉队长？我马上就要因为你犯下的谋杀进监狱了！真是抱歉啊，就这么一次我更想看事物光明的那一面！”Harvey吼了起来。

“闭嘴睡觉，Harvey！”Jim吼了回去。

“没错，Harvey！现在是凌晨三点，你个爆屁股！”警局另一端的某个犯人高声喊道。

“不准谈我的屁股！”Harvey吼道。

“所有人给我闭嘴！”从小睡中被吵醒的夜班警官大叫。他朝天射出三发子弹，以更好地证明他的观点。砰！砰！砰！警局重归安静。

Jim叹了口气。他把头靠在膝盖之间，闭上了眼。

他想见Barbara。他闭上眼，进入梦乡。他梦见了她。她穿得很少，正如她在公寓里通常穿的那样。她金色的头发那样完美。她无瑕的脸颊也那样完美。她向他走来，右腿明显有些瘸，如同一只企鹅。

“战争一触即发，一场恶战，”她用一种不太像她的声音说着，越走越近，“到时将会一片混乱，血流成河，我知道，我能感受到它的到来。”接着她完全靠了过来，激烈地吻住了他。她的味道像血。他推开了她。“永远别再回到哥谭！”梦中的他这么说道，一枪射中了她的脑袋。他看着她缓慢地掉入河中，心如刀绞。

他喘着气醒来，颤抖着，满心愧疚。他耳中的充血声大到他差点没听见有人在黑暗的警局中叫着他的名字。

“James。”听起来像Barbara。

他一下慌了。“我不是那个意思，我希望你回来，”他轻声对“Barbara”说，“我并不想用枪射你，我发誓！我爱你，我再也不想让你离开。”

黑暗中的“Barbara”笑了。

“我知道。”

他冷静了下来。“你知道？”

接着他看了过去。他坐了起来。他更加仔细地向牢房外的那个人望去。

那……不是Barbara。

“你好，James，”Oswald Cobblepot说着，一边拨弄监狱的锁。锁一下开了。

噢不。噢不不不不不不。

“我来救你了。我本该早点来的，但我的车次因为轨道起火延迟了，所以我只能步行，但是我的手杖又落在了我母亲那里所以我回去取它，结果被留了下来吃晚餐和甜点。那时我实在太累小睡了一会，一个小时之前才醒来，”Oswald Cobblepot边解释边为Jim打开监狱的门。他看上去又高兴又害羞，“我从不知你对我有这样的想法。”

“……啊，”Jim不知如何开口。

“那么，你一定会很高兴知道这种感情是相互的。我，同样，对你怀有浪漫的想法，但我一直以为它不会得到回应，”Jim那出人意料的拯救者欣喜地表白着，“这是我一生中最棒的一天！”

Jim惊恐地看向远方。


End file.
